Brothers of Venice
by Zhongmao Dan
Summary: An ItalyxReaderxRomano story.
1. Prolouge

The wind blew in the allyways of the city, the water calmly lapping against the bricks. It was Sunset, and the colors of the city were slowly sinking to sleep. But there was something happening, down in the city. There a girl stood. She held a note in her hand, the wind blowing her hair into her face, hiding it. She flicked her eyes out to where the sun was setting, it's last light dancing on the water. Her face was empty. No emotion could be seen. She sighed, and looked back at the note.

"Why did it have to happen so soon..." She whispered to herself. "If only I could have more time to think..."

'To love more than one, is itself not to be choosen.  
You must take one path, and one path only. Now is the time...  
Who will you choose?"


	2. Gondola at Night

Lights twinkeled outside of lined up houses and various businesses. The city had a soft hush, and any sounds were quite faint. The only sounds audible was the lapping of water against the bricks, and peoples footsteps up and down the sidewalk of the grand canal. Yours was one of them.

You took a relaxed sigh as you listened to the calming sounds of the canal, appreciating the beauty of Venice at night. It was you second day here in the city, and you were absolutely in love with the place. The people were nice, the food was so delicious, and the scenery was always great. You were glad your boss gave you a month off in a vacation to Italy. A whole month!

Though, as you remembered, you had been working long hours, and were very glad at the news. But, he also added that you were going to have to work while there as well. Of course, you had to agree, and besides, work in a place for vacation was better than no vacation at all.

You were shaken out of your thoughts as you heard someone singing in Italian, across the canal. You turned your head to see who was singing, but it was both too far, and too dark, even though the moon was shining bright. You stood there entranced by the song. You only knew some Italian, but the songs, you almost knew by heart. As you stood there, the song faded away, into the calm silent night once again.

You blinked. Then you shook your head and looked at your watch. It was 10! You picked up your pace a little, trying to find the nearest Gondolier, since you had to get to the hotel before it was 11, since you had to get sleep for a business meeting tomorrow. You could only hear the sounds of your shoes sounding across the bricks, and then you finally spotted a Gondolier. You sighed in relief, and walked up to the man.

"Sì, ciao bella?" He looked up to you a smile on his face. you smiled back politely.

"_May I please have a ride across the canal_?"

He looked at you a minute more. "_Do you have a ticket_?" You blinked in confusion. "_t-ticket_...?"

"Sì." He replied, noticing your confusion. "_but, if you have the money, I can still give you a ride_..."

You smiled in relief and nodded happily. "Sì, sì! Grazie mille!" You handed him some of the fare money, and he helped you onto the gondola. You nodded your thanks and sat on the seat, enjoying the view around you as he began to drift to the other side. Before he could get far though you could suddenly hear the sound of footsteps running towards the gondola.

"Fermata, Fermata!" You almost shrieked when the person suddenly jumped onto the gondola, almost causing it to tip over. The gondolier was about to yell at them, but stayed quite as he was handed some money, and just took it and continued to move away from the cement walkway.

You looked at the (now) second passenger and just gawked at them. They were a good height (not that tall, but not so short either), they're reddish-brown hair slightly shimmering in the light of the moon. They were wearing elaborate clothing, like something an old noble Italian would wear. He then turned his head to look at you. You both stared for a minute, saying nothing. You could now see the mask he was wearing, a beautiful masquerade-ish mask that was a breath-taking white. And his eyes were a soft brown that just made him seem look so sweet...

He then laughed. He did this for a moment then cleared his throat and sat down in the seat across you.

"Ah, I'm very sorry. I didn't know you were riding this gondola." You just shook your head in response, still not sure what to say. His voice was light, and very bubbly.

"So," He slightly leaned back, getting more comfortable, a smile on his face. "Are you a tourist here?"

You blinked. It was honestly a bit obvious you were a tourist, specifically because of the way you dressed. You just simply nodded.

"Huh, interesting." Was all he replied with, and the ride went on in silence. Suddenly though, he stood up and jumped off the gondola onto the nearest pier, and turned to smile at you.

"Well, if we run into each other again, I'll be sure to show a pretty bella like you around. Ciao!" He gave a small wink and wave, and walked away, singing softly in Italian, as he had been earlier you guessed. For the rest of the ride, it was oddly quiet, now that it was just you sitting there. The stranger... he was vey nice. Perhaps you would see him again.

You held on to the silent little hope as the gondola reached the other side of the canal finally, and you walked off, thanking the gondolier, as you walked to your destination, in a lost daze.


End file.
